


kitten hybrids

by kenssihwa



Series: hybrid kitties [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Hybrid AU, Kittens, M/M, angst if u squint really well, cats to humans, cross dressing, cuteness, heat - Freeform, hongjoong and mingi are a married couple, mainly seongsang, mating sort of, mentions oneus and stray kids, minjoong are the parents, possibly a needy yeosang??, pretty short chaps, sensitive, seonghwa and san are sex demon brothers, some sad stuff also, stream inception, tooth rotting stuff, wooyoung always takes care of yeosang, yeosang is a teasing brat, yeosang is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: hongjoong was just going out for some snacks, but came back with two kittens in need of help and love.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang
Series: hybrid kitties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. take in

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea is mind for a few days and it was hard to think of a solid plot, and i'm just doing this on the spot so sorry if things seem off.

it was a pretty tame saturday as hongjoong expected when he walked into the vet clinic.

there weren't too many cases that were considered as emergencies and most of the people coming in and out of the door are people bringing in their pets for a check up.

well...i shouldn't say pets.

more like pets transforming into humans? they still act like their particular animal, but just like a human. confusing? i know, but lets put it this way.

if yunho was a dog who transformed into a human, he definitely would he all around playful and loud. 

though, there are also instances where not all animals can turn into humans. there's like a specific breed or genetic dna that can do that.

"oh my god, what time is it?" yunho groans, his head resting on his desk. "it's like...seven. why? eager to go home?" he asks, stretching his arms. it was a pretty boring day and yunho was disappointed that he didn't get to see the huge amount of pets as usual.

yunho hums in reply, lifting his head and tousling his peach colored hair. 

"and i'm hungry," he pouts. a small chuckle escapes hongjoong's mouth. "alright, i'll be back to buy us some snacks before we close," he stands up, hands in the pocket of his lab-coat.

yunho's eyes brighten up. "oh! don't forget to buy those ice cream cone ends!" he adds. the older only nods and exits their office, telling the receptionist that he's going out for a few minutes.

the breeze of the early night sends a smile to his face. it wasn't devastatingly cold nor was it ridiculously humid. he lets in a deep breath, exhaling with a small drop of his shoulder.

he then makes his way to the nearby convenience store. he often passes by there to buy some stuff like snacks and cleaning supplies on the way home.

hongjoong walks in, greeting the cashier and going straight to the snack isle. he takes a few things like the ice cream ends that yunho loves, a few bag of chips and two cans of coffee.

he goes to pay for it, thanking the cashier before exiting the store.

on the way back, he couldn't help but hear the sounds of someone crying. there was nobody around and it was fairly quite around him. the more he walked forward, the more the cries sounded prominent.

he stops in an alley and takes out his phone to flash his flashlight. "hello? anyone there?" he calls out, but there was no one there. his eyes then land on a small cardboard box. it was tattered up and had smears of mud on it.

when he saw what was crying, his heart broke in half.

it was a little kitten mewling and crying for help and there was also another kitten behind them. it seemed to be that he was either unconscious or probably dead. 

the kitten's crying continued and hongjoong's instincts kicked in immediately. he turns of his flashlight and pockets his phone, running to go help the kittens.

"oh my god, you poor angels." he frowns. though this alleyway was pretty dim, he couldn't miss the helpless expression the crying kitten had. "no owner?" he couldn't see a collar nor any clarification to see if these two had owners.

he lifts up two fingers. "i'm going to see if your friend breathing, okay?" the pads of his fingers touch the petite body of the unconscious kitty. oh thank god, it was still alive.

he lets out a sigh of relief. "okay, i got you two." his picks up the small box gently and heads back to the clinic. he had to save the other kitten.

"whatcha' got there, joong?" the receptionist, mina asks with a look of confusion. "i found stray cats in an alley and one of them in unconscious," he says. "oh god, i'll inform yunho." the older nods, thanking the brunette.

hongjoong finally reaches the clinic and plops the kittens down on the examination table. "i'm going to take you two out now, is that okay?" he wasn't sure if they could understand him, but it was polite to ask permission either way.

he picks up the first kitten that was crying out for help possibly. its fur was pretty, but it looked like they were hurt, and so did the other kitten. 

"alright babies, sit tight." the awake kitten seemed to understand since it immediately sat down. "are you two hybrids?" the cat meows in response. "unfortunately, i can't understand cat," he jokes.

the door creeks open to reveal peach haired yunho. "mina told me you found strays- oh my god." the reason why yunho also loved working as a vet was because he gets to see adorable bundles of joy. 

"they're adorable! but...is that other one dead?" he asks with a confused expression. the other shakes hsi head.

"unconscious. i think this one here is a hybrid, but i still don't know about the other one." he replies, injecting a fluid into the unconscious kitten. it's supposed to help the kitten warm up. "lay down," the awake kitten obliges, lying on its side.

"they're pretty breeds though," yunho comments, placing a small blanket over the two kittens. "but we can't leave them here. they might mess with our equipment, especially if they're hybrids." the peachy haired latter says, sitting on the stool.

hongjoong's brows furrowed while he was performing a check up on the two kittens.

he comes to a conclusion. "we'll bring them home. mingi and the other guys wouldn't mind. plus the brothers love cats," he chuckles. "that's true. but do these kittens have any owners?" the older shrugs.

"i didn't see a collar or anything to show that they have an owner. plus, which owner would leave their cats in a alley with one practically unconscious," it was these things that pissed the two vets off. how could someone just leave there beautiful angels in someone trashy alley with almost every risk about to hit then.

yunho looks at watch. "alright. it's almost closing time and we should pack up." the two vets nod, leaving the two kittens alone.

minutes later, they had placed the two kittens in a bigger and cleaner cardboard box before exiting and closing up the clinic.

yunho was the one to drive, while hongjoong attended to the kittens, more or less the awake one. "you're adorable," the vet praises.

"we still have those cat beds right?" yunho asks, making a left. "uh, yeah. i'll have seonghwa clean them." the blue haired latter says. "hopefully this little one can wake up soon," he used his finger to softly rub the kitten's head.

soon, yunho pulled up in the driveway and helped hongjoong bring his stuff inside the house.

"good evening," greets jongho as he sees the two vets walk inside the house. "what's that? food?" san asks, spotting the box in hongjoong's hand. "no, dumbass. they're kittens."

"'someone say kittens?" seonghwa peeks from the kitchen, wearing a black apron and spatula in hand. "i found them in an alley. one is awake and the other is not," he places the box on the coffee table as the others began to pile up to take a peek at the kittens.

"okay so, what happened?" mingi asks. "i was gonna buy snacks for us, then i heard crying. turned a corner and found these babies. this little one was calling for help," he uses his finger to pet the kitten who was stood up, his paws leaning on the edge of the box. 

"oh my god, they're adorable!" san practically squeals, watching the little black cat inside the box circle around. "man, this baby is passed out." jongho comments at the sleeping kitten.

"i think they're hybrids," hongjoong says, eyes never leaving the kittens in a box. the other four look at him in unison. "hybrid? holy shit. also, how can you tell? they haven't transformed yet," mingi replies.

"that's the thing, but that kitten over there can understand almost everything i say. like earlier, i said, 'sit tight' and they sat down!" he defends.

"we have to wait a while before they can transform. we don't really know if they are actually hybrids because they have no owner, nor indication that they were someone else's." 

the rest nod. "well, we finished eating because y'all took forever, but there's still food left, so come sit. we'll talk more there- oh, and bring the kitties." seonghwa cheers, heading to the dining area.

once they were all seated, they had decided to talk about what to do with the kittens.

"so, what's the plan?" mingi asks, turning to fave his friends. "honestly, i really want to keep them. they're adorable," jongho comments. "same here, and it's fine if they're hybrids or not. i just think they're cute." san adds, agreeing with the youngest.

the rest nod. "do we still have those cat beds- oh god, she climbed out." seonghwa holds his chest to control himself from squealing and scaring the everloving shit out of the poor kitten.

"she? that's clearly a he," san defends. "wait, we gotta check." mingi peeks from underneath. "it's a boy!" he cheers. "i think the other one is also a boy," hongjoong says. "yup, both boys." he nods.

"want one?" san asks, watching as the cat began to sniff the bowl of noodles he was eating. as a way to answer, the cat looks at him with they cutest, roundest eyes he's seen. "oh my god, take it all!" he cries from cuteness. 

the cat tilts his head before peeking at the bowl. 

"normally, i don't allow pets on the table, but damn these babies are adorable," seonghwa says with a look of adoration.

"and the other one is awake," mingi peeks into the box. immediately, the black haired cat turns around and runs to the cardboard box. he jumps up and lands inside the box, spotting its now, awake friend.

the six boys share a look. "uh. i can't be the only who noticed that little guy yeeted himself back into the box because he heard that his friend is awake?" jongho asks. 

"we all did," yunho gasps.

suddenly, two furry heads peek from behind the box. one with blonde fur and the other with black fur. 

"holy fucking shit," mingi curses. the two meow as a greeting, causing everyone to almost go into cardiac arrest.

the two kittens hop out, though they noticed that the blonde kitten was swerving quite a bit. "i got you," seonghwa says, gently holding the kitten's torso.

"we're gonna end up looking crazy, but we gotta see if they can really understand us," hongjoong suggests. "didn't changbin do that to their squirrel and he turned out to be a hybrid aswell?" the others nod.

"hi," san greets the black haired cat who was previously eating the noddles in the bowl. the kitten meows back at him. 

"are you a hybrid?" mingi dumbly asks the blonde kitten. "how the hell is he supposed to know that?" hongjoong furrows his brows. "you never know." the taller shrugs.

"hungry?" seonghwa quietly asks the blonde kitten. it somewhat nods as answer. "listen, it's either they just understand korean or they're hybrids." mingi concludes.

"i mean, we'll see tomorrow if one of them transforms," san shrugs. the others nod.

"okay, thank you for the dinner seonghwa, it was amazing as always and now im gonna go set up their beds."

"can i have blondie with me?" seonghwa pleaded and the kitten in his hand almost does the same thing. "uh yeah, sure. and im guessing that it's same with you, san?" the black haired latter nods, eyes never leaving the kitten infront of him.

"alright then, i hope you two don't die of cuteness."


	2. transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeosang and wooyoung transform into humans! what do the other guys think about it?

the next morning, seonghwa woke up with a smile on his face since he didn't really have any classes to teach today, so he had all day to mess with the kittens.

though when he went to look at the kitten on the cat bed, he wasn't there. "kitten? you there?" he calls out, putting on his glasses. 

his bathroom door opens to reveal a boy. he was pale and had long blonde hair, his ears peeking from his fluffy hair. a tail wagged behind him and he appeared to be wearing one of seonghwa's button downs without any pants.

he stood there in shock, eyeing the boy that stood infront of his bathroom door. "u-uh..." he internally panics. was this the cat from last night? he asked himself.

"oh! hi master, im yeosang," the blonde boy walks up to him, plopping down next to the bed. "yeosang?" he raises a brow. "yup! im the blonde kitten from last night was it? ah, i don't remember," he pouts.

"you're a hybrid?" seonghwa asks in disbelief. "i think," the boy sticks out his bottom lip, puffing his cheeks.

holy fuck, he's really pretty. seonghwa thinks.

"okay uh, let me get you some shorts and we'll talk downstairs." seonghwa says, standing up. the hybrid gives him a look, or more like he gives his body a look. "oh shit, im shirtless-" he says before grabbing his shirt by the bed.

it was quiet till they heard someone scream at the top of their lungs. "OH MY GOD WHO ARE YOU AND WHERES MY CAT-" it was san.

seonghwa responds immediately, giving yeosang some shorts before running out of his room, yeosang following behind.

"what happened with san- and who's that?" mingi asks, clearly woken up by san's girly cry for help. "long story," seonghwa abruptly says.

hongjoong stumbles out of his room, knocking on san's bedroom door. "oi! get outta there!" he groans. 

"what's wrong?" yeosang asks in a quiet tone. "my friend just met your friend, i think." the older replies.

the door opens to reveal an unfamiliar face. he had a round face and black hair, along with a tail and cat ears matching his hair color. 

"wooyoung!" the blonde exclaims. "yeosangie!" the black haired boy exclaims as he runs towards the blonde for a big hug. san follows, looking restless. 

"they're hybrids." yunho concludes, watching the two boys play with each other.

the rest look at san.

"i thought i was dreaming last night and then earlier i saw him in my bathroom," he rubs his eyes. "i get you." seonghwa sighs.

——

"what would you two want for breakfast?" seonghwa asks the two hybrids, ears perking up at the word breakfast. yeosang pretends to think. "hmm...chicken!" he smiles, dimples forming above his lips.

"oh and- and meat!" wooyoong adds, sparkles in their eyes. "alrighty then. you two can go play with the others while i cook," he shoots the two a smile.

wooyoung nods, immediately making his way tot he living room, but yeosang remained still in his spot. 

"what's wrong, kitten? don't wanna play?" he asks, taking out some ingredients for their breakfast. "you're handsome," the boy blurts out, his tail wagging behind him. 

seonghwa raises a brow. "really now? thank you, sangie." he shyly smiles, giving yeosang a small head scratch, in which the other responds to with a purr.

meanwhile, wooyoung was busy messing with the plushie yunho gave him. it was shaped like a corgi and was incredibly fluffy. "wooyoung-ah," the blue haired latter calls out. 

the boy turns around immediately, sitting with his legs open and hands inbetween them. "do you have a owner?" the boy sadly shakes his head. the rest share a look. "how about yeosang?" he shakes his head once again.

"me and sangie have been best friends since we were born. we've never had an owner in our whole lives," the hybrid had a visible sad expression as he poked the plushie in his hand.

yunho huffs, frowning at the sight of the boy. "ooh! but i want to stay here! thank you for helping us also," wooyoung shyly says, sitting infront of hongjoong.

"what happened anyway and why was yeosang unconscious except for you?" mingi asks.

"i went out to get him some food because he was hungry, but when i came back, he was already out of it. i tried to call for help, but it doesn't really work when you're a cat," he glances at his friend who adoringly watched the gray haired latter make their breakfast. 

yeosang's tail waved slowly as he admired the serious look on seonghwa.

san raises a brow. "hungry?" the cat nods. "mhm! we're stray cats. food is hard to find around this place especially with the dogs running around. yeosang's pretty weak so i had to get food most of the time, but i don't mind!" he beams.

the rest stop to think. "wooyoung-ah, how about you and yeosang play in the backyard! we'll call you when breakfast is done!" jongho suggests. 

the black haired boy smiles, quickly nods before running towards his best friend.

"but i wanna watch him cook!" yeosang pouts. "go play, kitten. i'm not going anywhere," seonghwa winks. 

yeosang nods, listening to the older and dragging wooyoung out of the living room.

"these two have gone through alot, and clearly they're malnourished." jongho says, looking at the two hybrids who chased each other. "we have to feed them till they cant walk anymore!" yunho cheers. 

"so wait, before that. they're homeless, no owner and have already stolen out hearts and seonghwa definitely stole yeosang's heart," mingi says. he noticed the heart eyes in yeosang's eyes.

"we definitely have to keep them,"

-

"okay, we'll handle papers tomorrow, so for now, you guys can just do whatever you want," hongjoong suggests and the rest nod.

"i wanna stay with my master," yeosang snuggles into seonghwa's arms. "seems like he really likes you," san comments while petting wooyoung. "he even calls you master," mingi adds.

"hey! don't steal my sangie," wooyoung frowns.

seonghwa holds his hands, surrendering though it seems like yeosang didn't want to part from him. "he gets attached easily," wooyoung whispers to the others.

"who's older between you two?" jongho asks in curiosity. "him- by a few months." wooyoung shrugs. "i thought it was the other way around," seonghwa says.

wooyoung's brows furrow. "are you calling me old, grandpa?" he bites back, earning a laugh from his friends, even yeosang.

"oh, you got roasted! how does it feel?" seonghwa playfully rolls his eyes. "i don't like you guys," he stands up and walks away, leaving a pouting yeosang. "you're leaving me?" he frowns.

"i was joking, kitten." the older chuckles, plopping back down next to the blonde boy.

a light bulb suddenly hits mingi. "you know what? we all should go shopping and buy our new friends some clothes that they like!" he suggest. yeosang practically sits up at the word clothes.

"can we get that dress on the commercial from earlier?" everyone except for wooyoung tilt their head in confusion. "yes! i want the one the other girl was wearing! it's so pretty!" the two squeal.

"do you like dresses, kitten?" seonghwa asks, running his hands though the blonde boy's hair. "i think they're pretty and i want to wear one!" he beams. "so cute," the older compliments.

"we'll get you cuties your dresses and whatever you want, how does that sound?" san says, and the best friends nod in happiness.

oh god, please heart, calm down. they're too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, seonghwa calls yeosang 'kitten' with pure innocence (probably) and yeosang calls him 'master' because he doesn't know his name yet.


	3. shopping, arcades and dresses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys went shopping, wooyoung almost got into a cat fight and yeosang makes seonghwa's heart go sideways.

wooyoung and yeosang couldn't wait to get out of the car and they sure couldn't wait to get their small hands on some pretty dresses.

but of course before that, they had to go to the agency to fill in some paperwork which is basically needed for hybrids who don't have owners or guardians and want to live independently.

it took a good 2 hours before they were finished and boy, when they finally got their ids, they immediately made a b-line for the exit. 

now they were on the way to go clothes shopping.

first stop was a small store that sold purses, bags, wallets and what not. some of the guys had decided to buy themselves new wallets, while some just walked around the store, pretending to be interested.

yeosang and wooyoung were quite confused with wallets, though the two had decided on getting matching wallets. they were small and simple; one had strawberries and the other had sliced up watermelon as the design.

of course, wooyoung had the strawberry one and yeosang got the watermelon one. 

they also had decided to buy some bags that they might want to bring to a park or something like that. yeosang settles for a small, fashion back bag while wooyoung chose a sling bag.

the shopping continued further, the other guys not seeming to mind since they also were shopping stuff for themselves.

"dont you have a class to teach?" hongjoong asks mingi as they follow behind the group of guys infront of them. 

the sandy blonde shakes his head. "nah. me and seonghwa are off for the rest of the week. kids are on a scavenger hunt for a whole week and we weren't chosen to supervise, thankfully." the taller lets out a sigh of relief.

"are the college kids getting to you?" the shorter asks, concern hinting in his voice. mingi had a temperament, though hongjoong was always there to tame him down. "not at all. i just get bored of teaching fuckboys how to play ball properly," he chuckles.

"well you can go kick them in the ass if they still suck," hongjoong tiptoes so he could reach mingi's face so he could plant a peck on his cheek. the taller bends so he could reach.

a small, dainty peck was enough to boost mingi's energy, making him become his hyper self once again.

"ooh! in here!" before anyone could say anything, wooyoung and yeosang had already walked inside. the place was filled with bright and pastel colors. it was definitely a store for girls clothes. 

the best friends were already picking out clothes from the racks and the others couldn't help but just watch. 

"actually... a dress doesn't sound bad." hongjoong comments, walking towards the two giggly boys. "try this red one on! it goes well with your hair!" yeosang hands him a romper that had small, repetitive flower patterns around it.

the older examines it, shrugging and picking out a few more clothes to try on. 

"what can i do for you gents?" a worker stands infront of them, hands clasped. "uh...we're just waiting for them," seonghwa says, gesturing to the three boys. 

"partners?" she raises a brow. "we're watching over the two hybrids. he's dating the blueberry," san points to mingi. "ah i see. this store actually attracts more boys than girls," she adds with a chuckle.

"feel free to sit down on those seats, don't be shy." she bows lightly before walking away. the others shrug, following what she said.

"master! pink or purple?" asks the blonde who holds up two dresses styled in a maid uniform fashion. it was a majorly purple and white dress, the other being majorly pink and blue.

wooyoung holds two skirts infront of san. "long or short?" he puffs his cheeks. "u-uh...long?" the other answers in a panic. "ew. i'd rather the short one," the black haired hybrid says, ears twitching slightly.

"both..?" seonghwa answers cautiously. "i think so too!" yeosang beams, tail wagging behind him. 

"is this okay?" hongjoong asks his boyfriend who nods. "anything looks good on you, baby." he compliments, earning a blush from the shorter. "thank you. i appreciate it," they share a quick kiss, the two hybrids looking at them with a confused expression.

"are they together?" wooyoung asks his friend, putting back the few clothes he took from the rack. "maybe, but i wanna do the same to master!" the blonde smiles, imagining him and his master sharing a kiss just like hongjoong and mingi.

"why do you like him anyway?" wooyoung raises a brow. "because he's handsome, and also because he makes good food!" the other's tail wags while thinking about his master.

wooyoung playfully rolls his eyes, accompanied by shaking his head.

a few more minutes later, they had purchased what they wanted with satisfaction. "where to next?" jongho asks, looking at the several stores. "arcade anyone?" yunho asks, gesturing his gaze to the store that had a big 'FANTASY CAVE' written on top.

"do you wanna go there?" mingi asks his friends. "of course! it's been forever since i've been to one!" san chuckles.

—

it was yeosang's 4th attempt with the claw machine and he was already getting agitated as it is. kids were also pulling his tail when they would pass by him and he wasn't liking any of it.

he scrunches his nose, watching the claw pick up the toy before dropping it back into the pit. he sighs, tail lowering an slowly moving side to side.

"what's wrong, kitten? tired?" he walks up to him, observing the exasperated expression on the boy's face. "i hate this game! it's definitely rigged." he frowns, ears perky and twitching.

seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle. "let me try. is this the one you want?" he points to the peach plushie in the box. yeosang nods, fingers crosses and hoping that the plushie gets picked up.

much to their joy, the toy finally goes through, dropping in the doll chute. seonghwa takes it out of the box, suddenly being engulfed in a hug by the blonde boy. "yay! thank you master!" he exclaims, kissing the latter on the cheek.

it took seonghwa by surprise, cheeks flushing. though it was a surprising act of affection, he took it into consideration, kissing yeosang on the forehead. "always welcome, kitten." he winks.

"are you two lovers done? we're going home now," jongho laughs. the two nods, following then out of the place.

wooyoung groaned. "man, i wanted to hit that one girl in there." he scoffed. "what happened?" yunho asks the boy. "her tail kept hitting me and i knew she was doing it on purpose and then she stole my tickets!" he whined. 

"did you do anything to her?" hongjoong asked, hoping he didn't. "no, sadly. but i wanted to," he frowned. "it's okay! look what master got for me!" yeosang flaunts the toy plushie, waving it happily in the air.

"oh, so y'all are giving gifts now?" jongho teases. "i just helped him get the toy out and surprisingly, lady luck was on my side." seonghwa proudly says. "i want one," wooyoung pouts quietly.

san notices and pulls him into a side hug, rubbing his arm. "i get you one next time, okay?" he tells him softly. "promise?" the black haired hybrid says with round eyes. "yes, now smile. don't be sad, hm?" wooyoung couldn't help but smile at san's kindness. 

he swore his heart was doing something.

when they got home, the others immediately went in their respective rooms to rest after the long day of shopping and filing papers and whatnot.

yeosang followed seonghwa into his room since he had nowhere else to go except for the living room. 

"tired?" seonghwa asks, taking of his watch and placing it on his vanity. "lil' bit." the boy responds, hugging the peach plushie. his eyes then land on the shopping bags that contained his new valuables.

he crawls over to his shopping bags, sitting on the floor and opening them on by one. 

"should i try them on?" he asks himself, lifting the blue romper that had embroidered lace on it. seonghwa sits on the edge of his bed, watxhing the blonde boy get lost in thought.

"you there kitten?" he asks, waving his hand infront of his face. yeosang shakes his head, finally coming back to his senses. "ah, i'm just thinking if i should try these on now," he pouts.

"if you want to, then go ahead," the older replies, brushing back his gray hair. he had recently dyed it about a week ago. 

yeosang's eyes begin to light up, tail standing tall behind him with the tip slightly moving. "can you see if they look good on me?" he crawls up to his master, hands resting on the older's thighs while he was on his knees.

holy shit, seonghwa thinks. he blinks away his intrusive thoughts, nodding at the hybrid's request. he happily stands up, picking up the clothes from the floor and running to the bathroom.

"don't go anywhere!" yeosang says from the bathroom.

seonghwa clutches his chest, eyes wide and sweat beginning to trickle down his temple. "i swear this is not some hentai with those cat hybrids," he groans, ruffling his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just needed to slip in some minjoong fluff at the beginning because my heart is in need of it


	4. jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone was being touchy with eachother, but when yeosang does it to seonghwa, he panics.

"cute hoodie," jongho compliments wooyoung who wore a purple hoodie with some sort of anime graphic design in the front. "thanks! san bought it for me," he beams.

yeosang looks up from his book. "his name is san?" he asks. now that yeosang thinks about it, he never knew all their names. "yeah, you didn't know?" wooyoung give him a confused look. 

"so what's master's name?" they weren't surprised that he asked for seonghwa's name first. "park seonghwa, he's a college professor," hongjoong walks in the living room, overhearing their conversations. "i'm kim hongjoong, a vet and he's choi jongho," he points to the redhead on the couch.

"i'm a college apprentice," the redhead adds. "choi san is the one that owns the corgi plushie," 

"jung yunho is the giant who i work with and my husband is song mingi, another teacher, though i technically should be a song also." hongjoong thinks about his surname, walking to the kitchen.

"woah! you all have pretty names!" yeosang compliments, tail wagging behind him. "so master is seonghwa? hm....master hwa!" he beams, closing his book.

"my god. he's really in love with him, huh?" yunho chuckles. "oh, got work today?" jongho looks up from his phone. "you know it! come on joong! before mina pulls out mark's scalp!" he grabs his bag from the couch and his tumbler.

"alright, one sec. come here, kittens!" the two hybrids walks up to the blueberry, earning kisses on their foreheads. "papa loves you, don't be naughty!" he says, squishing their cheeks. "be safe!" san says as they exit the house, bags and tumblers in hand.

it had been a week since the hybrids have stayed here and it had definitely been more lively than ever. i mean, they've got mingi, yunho and san who are practically speakers but with yeosang especially wooyoung around, this place is a mad house, but in a good way.

hongjoong had taken the role of mother in the household while mingi had the role of father, which is pretty normal. one disciplines and the other comforts.

"where's master?" yeosang asks, ears twitching. 

something the boys noticed that the two hybrids have in common is that, whenever they feel confused or bothered, their cat ears tend to twitch.

san walks downstairs, wearing a button down and a pair of black pants. "oh, he's got class to teach," he says. "where you off to?" wooyoung asks him. "work of course. i'm a barista," he faces yeosang when he tells him his job. the blonde boy nods.

that explains why practically almost everyone at home was gone most of the day. they all have jobs...huh.

"okay, be safe out there." wooyoung kisses his cheek, san pecking him on the forehead before saying a goodbye to the others.

"wait, am i missing something?" yeosang's brows knit together. "gosh, sangie. me and sannie are kinda...i don't know.." he hides his blushing face in his sweater paws. yeosang couldn't help but feel envy.

he wanted to kiss and be affectionate with seonghwa, but the older would always freakout and find an excuse to get away from him. 

yeosang just wanted to love seonghwa and to be loved by him.

he frowns, plopping on the couch. "what's wrong, yeosang?" jongho asks, watching as the hybrid's ears go down. the boy shakes his head, standing up and walking upstairs to his shared room with seonghwa.

"oh no," wooyoung frowns. "what's going on with him?" the redhead watches as his tail isn't wagging as usual, instead just staying still. "this happens rarely, but when yeosang gets sad, there's only two things. it's either he needs attention from the person he likes or he's jealous." 

"he tends to transform back into his cat form when he feels like this," the black haired boy sighs. "has this happened before?" the boy nods.

"back then, there was this hybrid by the name of sungwon who helped us despite him being homeless aswell. yeosang fell hard for him, but when he found out that he had someone else in mind, poor sangie was devastated." his ears fold at the sad memory.

"the day you found us, that was a week or two after that incident. yeosang had starved himself and i needed to find him some food. when i came back, he was already out." jongho's heart breaks at the story, taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts.

"now that he's found seonghwa, he's inlove with him again, though it seems like that guy isn't even reciprocating! how dare he!" wooyoung's ears twitch, tail upright, the fur standing up.

jongho notices and calms him down. "easy, i'll yell at him. you go comfort yeosang while i lecture this idiot," wooyoung releases a heavy sigh, tail dropping back down and his ears going back to their normal state.

the redhead walks to the back porch, dialing seonghwa's number.

"hellooo?" seonghwa answers. "hey, uh. come home immediately," jongho says. the okder makes a confused noise. "i've got a class in 15 minutes," he says.

"dumbass, yeosang is sad because of you!" he snaps. the older's eye widen, standing upright. "wait, what did i do?" he asks like an idiot. "listen, yeosang's sad because you never even seemed to reciprocate his feelings! he's always touchy-feely with you but you're acting like a wuss and running away from him!" jongho pinches the bridge of his nose.

seonghwa sits in silence, eyes drifting to his watch and the lesson plan infront if him.

"if you don't get your ass over here in 10 minutes, you best believe that all of us are going to murder you, especially hongjoong." the younger threatens. seonghwa stands up from his seat, packing up his things.

"i'll be there, give me a second." then he hangs up.

"what's wrong, mr. park?" one of the teacher ask. "emergency at home," he quickly answers, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and heading to the exit. "order a sub!" he says before leaving the faculty.

he quickly drives home, barging in the house door to reveal jongho sitting on the couch with a disappointed look, arms crossed. "upstairs," he says.

meanwhile, yeosang was busy crying in wooyoung's arms. "i just want him to love me," he sobs, ears folding. "i told you, you have be aware of your own feelings, sangie." wooyoung replies, petting the boy's blonde hair.

"i know! but something about him is just amazing, you know?" he sniffles, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. "i don't know what you see in him honey, but if this continues on, we're leaving." yeosang quickly shakes his head. "i-i don't want to. i'm happy here," he sniffles more.

wooyoung knew he couldn't leave this place himself, he was practically in love with san.

"same here, honey." the black haired latter sighs. a knock comes to the door of seonghwa's room and both their ears stand up right.

wooyoung stands up and opens the door, blood boiling at the sight of the older. "you better fix this or i will skin you from armpit to ass," wooyoung spits, brushing past him. seonghwa lets out a sigh, walking into his room and shutting the door.

"kitten?" he softly calls out. the blonde boy doesn't look up, hugging his legs. "i'm sorry," seonghwa sighs, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

yeosang begins to cry again, sobbing into the latter's shoulder. seonghwa didn't care if his shirt was going to get ruined. "i h-hate you for ignoring m-me!" the hybrid softly punches him in the chest.

"i l-look at hongjoong a-and mingi and they're being all l-lovey dovey, san and w-wooyoungie are being sweet t-to each other, and when i t-try to do it w-with you, you're always freaking out and making excuses!" yeosang claws his shirt.

seonghwa felt guilty. to be honest, he was already inlove with yeosang, the first day he saw him as a human. he just didn't know how to reciprocate feelings because he's an idiot.

"look, kitten, i'm sorry for hirting your feelings. how can i make it up to you, hm?" the older asks in a soothing tone. the blonde boy looks up at seonghwa with glossy eyes and red cheeks. 

"kiss me,"

with that, seonghwa didn't hesitate to smash his lips into yeosang's. the kiss was soft and innocent, the feeling being immaculate into both their minds.

yeosang's lips tasted like the cherry chapstick that seonghwa previously used. soon, the kiss turned more passionate and heated. seonghwa leaned back while yeosang crawled ontop of him.

the older's hands made their way to grip onto his waist, pulling him closer. yeosang smiles into the kiss, hands reaching to cup seonghwa's face. "i've dreamt about this," he huffs from the lack of air.

seonghwa raises a brow, smirk plastered on his face. he sits up and angles himself so he can lean on the side of the bed. yeosang straddles him, sitting on his lap. his hands were still wrapped around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer.

"i wonder what kind of dreams you had about me," seonghwa says in a low voice. "oh several," yeosang replies, the latter beginning to place kisses on his neck.

"a-ah. e-enough. let's just cuddle, hm?" yeosang stops the older who nods, picking him up and placing him on the bed. 

the two cuddle, yeosang rubbing his head on seonghwa's chest. "what are you doing, kitten?" he asks. "scent marking! you're mine now, no one can take you from me." yeosang says in a possessive tone, though it was meant to be playful.

seonghwa chuckles at his cuteness, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "and you're mine, kitten." he teases. yeosang giggles, hiding his face in his chest.

the rest of the day, they had decided to tell each other everything about themselves, and formed a bond that no one could ever break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungwon isn't really anyone specific, i just had to think of a name lmaoo also, is this story comfusing? let me know ;))


	5. cat fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a walk to the park isn't as peaceful as wooyoung and yeosang had hoped.

a few weeks later after that whole incident with yeosang crying, everyone had come back to normal and surprise, surprise! wooyoung and san are dating!

it didn't surprise most since it was obvious, causing wooyoung to whine that they were too affectionate with each other, to which jongho replied with, "its not that, we can clearly see the heart eyes you give each other," the others chuckle at his words.

seonghwa and yeosang share a knowing look.

"so, since it's pretty cold out, how about we go take a walk in the park?" hongjoong suggests, finishing his food. "i don't mind. plus, we can get hot chocolate!" yunho comments, putting his dish in the sink. 

"alright, everyone go get ready while i mess with the dishwasher. wear warm clothes!" mingi instructs. the others nod, walking to their respective rooms.

"i wanna wear my dress," yeosang pouts, watching seonghwa pull out some clothes from his closet.

"but it's cold outside, kitten. you can wear your dress at home, but for now how about your sweaters and pants, how does that sound?" the older asks, handing him his clothes.

yeosang hesitates before taking the dresses and walking to the bathroom to change.

when he was done, seonghwa couldn't help but stare in awe. "always such a cutie," seonghwa pulls him by the waist, pecking him on the cheek. 

"i know," yeosang jokes, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. "i would rather we stay inside than go out, but it seems like the rest are eager," seonghwa whispers against his lips. "and i would rather kiss you till dawn than walk in the cold," he giggles.

they share a quick kiss, pulling apart. "come on, or else we might not be able to go with them," he winks, handing the boy his white padded coat that went well with his purple sweater.

minutes later, they were out in the cold, on their way to the nearby park.

when they arrived, yeosang sat on a nearby bench, watching san and hongjoong play volleyball. "it's cold, you're wearing padded coats, and it's night but yet you're playing volleyball?" mingi asks, drinking the coffee that was in his tumbler.

"let them lose the ball," jongho jokes, sitting on the grass. "need anything, kitten?" seonghwa asks the blonde boy. "no, i'm good. thank you," he shyly says, rubbing the hot pack in between his hands. 

seonghwa admired how red yeosang's nose and cheeks had become from the cold weather. "you're so cute," he compliments. "you're cuter," the blonde replies, squishing his cheeks.

to be honest, these two aren't dating yet the skinship the make says otherwise. they even went as far as to making out with each other. seonghwa's always wanted to ask him out, but he's never gotten the chance to.

minutes passes as hongjoong and san were miserable in playing a proper game of volleyball. the ball woud either ho sideways or would bounce because of their coats.

"okay! that's enough! i need coffee," hongjoong huffs, holding onto the back rest of the bench. "okay, who wants to go? there's a convenience store nearby here," yunho asks. san, mingi, hongjoong and jongho raise their hands.

"go with them," yeosang tells seonghwa. "how about you?" he asks. "i'll be fine here, plus wooyoung's here," the blonde boy replies. seonghwa hesitates before nodding. "i'll be quick," seonghwa pecks yeosang on the lips, following the other guys.

wooyoung sneakily sits next to him. "soo....what's the scoop? are you two a thing or what?" yeosang giggles. "we aren't dating, though we kinda are. you know?" wooyoung nods. 

"we kiss, cuddle, damn, we even made out." he sighs in satisfaction at his thoughts.

a girl then walks up to them. "if it is who i think it is! it's the ugly boy at the arcade! thanks for the tickets, by the way." she winks. wooyoung's ears perk up, rolling his eyes.

"who's this?" yeosang asks, confused at this girl's sudden appearance. "the bitch i was talking about. the one who kept hitting me with her tail and stole my tickets," he spits. 

"oh my, another ugly cat! thank god, i was born as a dog. people love me more than you pathetic hybrid animals!" she spits. "you're a hybrid too, idiot." yeosang scowls.

"well you definitely live up to the name dumb blonde," she insults. wooyoung, who's had enough, pulls her by the roots of her hair, dragging her away from the small boy.

"say one more thing about him and you're loosing both of your eyes," he grits his teeth. "how dare you!" the girl screams, but before she could get a hold of wooyoung, yeosang grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away.

"hah pussies!" she curses. yeosang's ears and tail immediately perk up, his tail becoming fuzzy. "what the fuck did you just say?" he asks in a deadly quiet voice. "oh, now kitty wants to fight back now?" yeosang growls, walking over to the girl and pouncing on her.

wooyoung could even stop him because in a blink of an eye, the girl was already being pummeled by yeosang. "you little bitch! have you no shame on yourself!?" he exclaims, scratching her arms. "you're pathetic! weak! no one will love you, pussy!" the girl fights back, punching him in jaw.

"why do you need to insult my friend when he didn't do anything, huh?!"

"sangie! enough! stop it!" the blonde boy hisses at him, meaning 'back the fuck off before i pull you into this fight'.

the boys, who had just come from the convenience store saw the ruckus and immediately ran to the scene. the girl was now ontop of yeosang, punching him repeatedly, but he kneed her in the gut, kicking her off. 

"yeosang! wooyoung!" hongjoong exclaims, running up to them.

seonghwa takes hold of yeosang, hands held tight behind the boy. he hisses at the older, still feeling agitated at the girl. jongho runs to restrain the girl.

"what is going on here?!" mingi asks, huffing. "this is the girl at the arcade that was messing with me and taking all my tickets." wooyoung scowls.

"me and yeosang were minding our own business and she walks up and starts insulting us," hongjoong crosses his arms, glaring at the girl. "reason?" he says in an unimpressed tone at the girl. she stays silent.

she looks up and makes eye contact with seonghwa who kept his eyes on the blonde boy. "my, is that your boyfriend? what a shame. i swear i can show him a good time," she says in sultry tone.

yeosang harshly hisses at her, surprising everyone around them. "back off!" he says. 

"easy kitten," seonghwa whispers in his ear.

"look, if i find you anywhere near my friends, i'm sure as hell you wont be walking anymore, capiche?!" hongjoong says. the girl nods out of fear. jongho lets go of her, the girl running away immediately.

the rest release a sigh, yeosang shaking his head. his eyes go back their normal, doe-eyed shaped and innocent looking. "you good, now?" seonghwa says in a soft voice. 

the blonde boy nods, rubbing his eyes. "sorry, she's just... got i hate people like her," he groans. "maaaaybe we should just stay inside," yunho awkwardly laughs. "yeah, we should." the others agree.

"hey, thanks for standing up for me, sangie." wooyoung says, walking next to him. "no need to thank me. she can't just be like that to you," yeosang smiles, pulling him into a side hug. "see this is why i love you," the two giggle.

"hey man, uh. i think wooyoung is stealing yeosang from you," san chuckles, looking back at the two hybrids. "they're fine. they're like us, brothers. except, they're from different mothers." the older laughs.

"such a wise brother do i have," san teases, earning a slight shove. "whatever dumbass," seonghwa chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special chapter coming soon, though iit might mostly just be seongsang (because im stupid) ;)))


	6. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeosang goes in heat, his last suppressant not being enough for him. to top all of that, he has to go nigh market shopping with seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, there's explicit content up ahead!

it was 6 in the evening and boy, was yeosang bored as hell. he had already eaten an early dinner because he was starting to get hungry, sohe decided to order some tteokbokki for himself.

yeosang laid in seonghwa's bed, not bothering to get up from it. his body had began to feel itchy and his tail has gotten quite a bit sensitive, but it was probably because it always was.

he continued to sniff his pillow, the smell reminding him of his master. his face flushed the more he thought about it and man was he going crazy.

wait. was it that time of month?

he sits up from the bed and stumbles to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. 

hongjoong and yunho, being the angels they were, got wooyoung and yeosang some heat suppressors and boy did they work like a charm. though, yeosang was definitely weaker than wooyoung, meaning that he had to take two pills than one.

much to his bad luck, there was only one pill left inside. 

his eyes widen, peeking at the bottle and hoping if there was anymore left. 

the door opens to reveal seonghwa who had just gotten home from work. he puts away the medicine bottle, subsiding the itchy feeling he was going through. 

he exits the bathroom and hugs the latter, inhaling the scent. he smelled so much like expensive perfume and wood.

"hey kitten," greets the older, pecking him on the forehead. "did you already eat, master?" the boy asks, pulling away from him. seonghwa nods.

"did you do anything while i was gone?" he asks, taking off his coat. yeosang bites his lips, his eyes trailing up and down the latter's body.

"u-uhm... i just l-laid in bed all day waiting for you! wooyoungie went with san to the cafe," he frowns. "i was alone the whole day," he puffs his cheeks. "i know, i'm sorry kitten, but master had 7 classes today. i couldn't just skip them." he pulls him by the waist.

seonghwa feels his phone buzz in his pocket. he takes it out, reading the notifications. they were all from hongjoong.

_rat 🐭: hey hwa were working overtime today and mingi's going to stay here till our shift ends_

_rat 🐭: jongho told me that he'll be staying at xion's for the night and for woosan? honestly i don't know those two are wild_

_rat🐭: speaking of wild, i need you to go to the night market and buy some stuff bc the pantry is almost empty also buy shrimps_

_mars 🤠: ok got it dont skip dinner_

seonghwa quickly types back before putting his phone away. "kitten? do you want to go with me to the night market? hongjoong wants me to run his errands," he jokes.

yeosang lights up, nodding. he dashes to their, now, shared closets. he picks out one of his favorite dresses which was a black, turtleneck dress and a beige trench coat that was tired around the waist.

seonghwa didn't even bother to change since what he was wearing seemed to be good enough. 

"ready to go?" seonghwa asks, watching yeosang pull his sling bag over his shoulder. he nods before stopping, running to the bathroom and taking out the last suppressor pill in the bottle.

he prays to the gods above that this hopefully dissipates his sensitivity.

"just need to look at something," the blonde boys says, not wanting the latter to know that he was going through his time of month. seonghwa nods, letting the blonde boy exit their shared room. 

the two hop inside the car, seatbelts on because protection is important. 

"so, where are we going?" yeosang asks, playing with his fingers. "the night market. as a kid, my mom would bring me and san there and we would shop till midnight. there was an old lady there that we used to stay at and she would always feed me and that little brat whatever she cooked. i miss her alot," he sadly smiles.

yeosang looks at him with curious eyes. "did s-something happen to her?" he cautiously asks. "she passes away a few months ago. old age. she lived a great life though," the blonde boy puts his hand over the latter's hand that held onto the steering wheel.

"she's in a better place now," he didn't know what to say, but those words seemed right to him. the older nods in agreement. "though, her daughter still feeds me, and the guys also." he chuckles, intertwining his hands with yeosang's.

god, he looked hot while driving with one hand, yeosang thought. he shook away the thoughts, listening to seonghwa's story.

"who's her daughter?" yeosang asks, ears flopping. "hongjoong's mom," he chuckles. the blonde boy tilts his head, letting out a small laugh.

"that's how me, san and him became best friends. grandma met the others like yunho, mingi and jongho a few years ago, which was also the same time when we all met each other." he adds, parking in an open spot.

yeosang could already see the bright lights emitting from the market.

"it's been...i don't even know. 5 years, give or take? it's been a while," he smiles, turning off the ignition. "i hoped she met you and wooyoung though, she would've loved you two." seonghwa winks, stepping out of the car.

yeosang flushes, following him.

the two walk to the entrance of the market, the smell of raw meat and vegetables hitting yeosang's quite sensitive nose. though, it made him want to barf in a bush, he decided to ignore the smell. 

a few minutes later, they purchased a few things like vegetables, meat and whatnot. now they were strolling through the fruits portion of the place.

yeosang's eyes land on some watermelon slices that looks ridiculously delicious and ready ti be devoured. seonghwa notices the blonde boy's expression while he looked at the fruit.

"i want one," yeosang pouts, clinging onto the older's arm. the older nods, walking to the stall.

"good evening, boys. what can i do for you," the lady greets, a charming smile on her face. "can i get this small one?" seonghwa tells her, and she immediately responds, bagging the heavy fruit in a tote bag.

"is this for your partner?" seonghwa glances at yeosang and nods, handing her the money. "oh my! such a pretty boy!" she exclaims, causing the blonde to flush, bowing at her compliment.

"my son is also a hybrid and has a human boyfriend and you two remind me so much of them!" she hands seonghwa the change, a proud smile plastered on her face. "i wish the best for you two," she waves.

the two boys bow at her kindness and best wishes, before walking away with wide smiles.

"she's so nice," yeosang smiles with a look of content. "that's exactly how grandma was. though, she was also funny." an idea plops into seonghwa's mind. "how about we visit auntie?"

yeosang looks up at him with eager eyes and nods, a bright smile on his face.

"alright then." the older smiles.

they stop at a small eatery like place. it sold several home cooked meals like kimchi fried rice, bibimbap, bulgogi and whatnot.

"excuse me?" seonghwa calls out, walking to the ordering area.

a lady, around her mid-40s walks out. "what can i do for you- seonghwa! how have you been, my child?" she beams, spotting her "son".

"i've been great. auntie, i have someone you would love to meet." seonghwa starts out, feeling the boondeboy hide himself behind the latter. 

"i want you to meet yeosang," the hybrid peeks from behind seonghwa before stepping out and bowing at the elder lady. "n-nice to meet you auntie," he shyly says, ears folded. 

another trait that the guys have noticed is that, whenever the hybrids feel sad, shy or embarrassed, their ears fold down. honestly it's adorable and also heart breaking at the same time.

she steps infront of him and places both her hands on his face, kissing him on both cheeks. "such a beautiful boy! seonghwa, you have great taste in men." she compliments the both of them, causing them both to flush.

yeosang felt his vision spin a little bit, but he shook it off. he prayed at the pills were still holding on.

the two continued to talk, but the blonde could feel his legs weakening and his vision blurring. his grip on seonghwa's hand tightened, holding himself up.

the older glances at him and they make eye contact. yeosang's eyes screamed that something was wrong. he gets the signal and nods, holding onto yeosang's hand tighter.

"auntie, we actually need to head home, i have a lesson plan to fix and need to pass by tomorrow. i'll visit you in a few days, okay?" he pecks her on the cheek.

"wait! before you leave, take this." she hands him a bag filled with food. "eat well, okay!" the two bow at her before leaving the shop.

the two practically speed through the rows of people in the market till they finally got out. seonghwa immediately unlocks the car and tosses the groceries in the back before hopping in the driver's seat.

yeosang had already made himself comfortable in the passengers seat. "you okay, kitten?" seonghwa asks, starting the ignition.

"y-yeah," he massages his temples. "just a headache," he says. "sorry for making you end your conversation. i just felt like i was going to pass out in there," he sighs, raising the temperature of the ac.

he didn't know if it was him or the clothes he wore, but it was burning in here.

seonghwa parks in their driveway and the two exit. "you can go ahead and wash up upstairs. let me pit away the food and i'll be up there shortly," seonghwa says, placing all the things they purchased on the counter.

yeosang nods, heading upstairs. he strips himself off of his clothing and slips on one of seonghwa's shirts that was a little bit too big on him and stopped right by the middle of his thighs.

the room slowly began to spin as yeosang's garments grew tighter.

he buries his face in seonghwa's pilling taking a good whiff of it. he mewls, his tail brushing against his legs that grew more and more weaker by the second.

the pills had slowly began to wear off and honestly, thank god it wore off at home. imagine if it happened while they were still outside.

yeosang unconsciously grinds on the bunched up blanket in between his legs, not even caring that he was loudly moaning at this point.

seonghwa had finally finished putting away all of their purchased items, now on his way back upstairs.

"a-ah..!" he stops in his tracks. was that...moaning? the more he stepped closer, the more the moaning grew louder. he peeks through the door, and holy shit. 

did his eyes deceive him?

yeosang looked gorgeous as he sat there, grinding on a bunched up blanket while sniffing the collar of seonghwa's shirt.

seonghwa walks in, taking in the sight. "m-master! h-help me please!" he begs, eyes hooded and sweat trickling off of his chin. 

"you're in heat? why didn't you tell me?" seonghwa asks, taking off his coat and watch. "because i-i was s-shy," he looks down, tail slowly wagging behind him. 

the older couldn't help but sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "next time, you have to tell me, now come here." he sternly says.

the blonde doesn't waste a minute, straddling himself on seonghwa's lap. he immediately goes in for an open-mouthed kiss, feeling a pair of hands grope his butt. 

yeosang moans into the kiss, giving the older a chance to slip in his tongue. seonghwa could feel yeosang's canines as he kisses him. he trails downwards, leaving butterfly kisses on his jaw and neck.

seonghwa sucks on a patch of skin, the younger moaning at how sensitive he was. he creates several purple marks around his neck and collarbone area before going back up to his lips.

his hands reach out to grip on the boy's thighs.

yeosang moaned at the feeling, his hands pulling the taller closer by his collar. "more," the smaller breathed out.

the two fell back as yeosang hovered over the taller latter. their tongues danced as the kiss grew hotter and messier. the blonde had unconsciously grinded on the taller, their erections brushing against each other. "fuck," yeosang squeaked at the friction.

"you okay, baby?" asked seonghwa in a raspy voice, his grip on yeosang's thighs tightening at the sight. the boy quickly nodded before being placed on his back.

he yelped at the sudden change of position as his shirt was soon discarded bu seonghwa. "hurry," he cried. "shh, be patient." seonghwa said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"fucking hell," seonghwa groaned as he took a look at the boy under him. a thin layer of sweat covered him, his chest going up and down and his body flushed due to the heat and the current situation happening.

yeosang sloppily took of his shorts and garments, kicking them off to the side, his erection standing. the taller took off his pants aswell, going over to his nightstand to take out a condom and a bottle of lube (that was given to him by mingi and san themselves).

he slowly stroked his erection, hissing at the contact. it had been awhile since he had touched hinself so he was a tad bit sensitive, but he could manage.

"m-master..!" the blonde cried as he touched himself aswell, his hand sloppily going up and down his shaft. 

"i got you," seonghwa says, pouring some lube on his fingers and on yeosang's pink hole. "a-ah..!" he flinches at the cold gel making contact with his warm skin. seonghwa then slips in a finger, making the younger cry in both pleasure and sudden pain. it was all new to him. his tail stands upright before dropping down limp behind him.

"you okay, baby?" asks the black haired latter, slipping in another finger. "i-it feels w-weird.." yeosang pouts, eyes shut. soon, the older had pushed his fingers further, hitting yeosang's prostate which resulted in him releasing out such a lewd moan.

the younger squirmed around. "put it in now, please seonghwa!" he begged, making eye contact with the older.

with the use of calling out his real name, that was enough to convince seonghwa, slipping on the condom around his shaft before putting more lube on it.

he strokes himself off a few more times before positioning infront of yeosang's hole. slowly, he went in, the other gripping onto the sheets as he was being stretched out. "i prepped you well enough, yet you're still so tight...fuck." cursed seonghwa, fully slipping himself in.

the blonde releases a sigh, not realizing that he had held his breath. "i'm gonna start moving," he whispered in the younger's ear, slowly thrusting in and out. 

yeosang had let out moans that had almost sounded so pornographic to seonghwa's ears.

seonghwa leaned closer to yeosang, going in for an open mouthed kiss. the younger had brought his hands up to hold the sides of seonghwa's face, wrapping his legs around the latter as the thrusts grew stronger. 

the hybrid's ears perk up along with his tail, gripping onto seonghwa's shoulders.

"f-faster," he breathes out. seonghwa doesn't hesitate to comply, his thrusts quickening. yeosang moans louder, almost nearing his high. the taller notices, feeling the younger tighten around him. he groans, continuing to pound into the boy.

yeosang's grip on the older tightens, eyes shut tightly. "h-hwa- i'm g-gonna-" before he could even finish his sentence, he had come hard, his back arching, eyes rolling far back along with him biting his bottom lip. he let out a quiet mewl, riding out his high along with the older latter's thrusts. his tail falls limp  
once again.

seonghwa follows shortly, harsly pounding into yeosang as he came inside the condom. "fuck." he growls, lowering his head into the crook of yeosang's neck.

"are you okay?" seonghwa asks, bringing his arms to wrap around the smaller's waist. seonghwa looks up, his gaze meeting yeosang. he was still flushed and his eyes were still hooded.

the taller groans, pulling out of the younger with a low growl. the blonde had let out a small moan at the feeling before settling back down. he felt sticky yet still hot. 

"let's get you cleaned up," seonghwa says, rolling off the condom and tying it before throwing the piece of plastic in the bin. yeosang shook his head, arousal beginning to swirl in his mind. his body had felt hot again, his brain going fuzzy.

the older noticed the quick shift in the younger's mood. "are you still in heat?" he asked, noticing the younger's growing erection. "h-help me," the blonde moaned, sitting up on his knees, his head held down. seonghwa felt himself getting hard again.

was this normal for a cat in heat?

"fuck, you're gonna be the end of me."

—

"harder m-master...!" yeosang didn't care if he had began to drool. he was feeling too much pleasure and he was enjoying it. he never really experienced having sex since people never really wanted him, so technically seonghwa was his first.

now he couldn't see a time where he could have sex with anyone except for seonghwa. his touches were magical along with the fact that he was caring yet rough with him. 

"right there? huh? feels good, baby?" the blonde moaned in response, the pet name making him more sensitive as the older played with his nipples. "you're so beautiful," he says, leaning in for a kiss.

the two didn't really care if it was sloppy. "a-ah! not there!" he cries, feeling seonghwa's hand stroke him up and down. "no? are you sure?" he teased, his hand going faster.

seonghwa had grown to start teasing the boy with several things like tip teasing, edging him a few times and what not. though yeosang seemed annoyed, he also loved it. never had he known that he could be such a kinky boy. was it the heat he was going through or was it just yeosang himself?

"i-i'm close h-hwa," he breathes out, kissing seonghwa more, their tongues dancing with each other. the older placed down more kisses onto his jaw till his collarbones, leaving some purple marks that would probably take a few days before they could fade.

seonghwa soon felt the familiar tightening around his shaft. "i'm c-coming..!" yeosang cried, tears falling onto his cheeks from the amount of please he felt. "come for me, kitten." seonghwa whispered in his ear, placing a small kiss on his temple. 

his eyes flashed white as he reached his high once again, legs shaking and his eyes rolled far back again, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. "you're so beautiful, fucking hell." says the older.

minutes later after cleaning up and changing the sheets, they had now settled in bed, still exhausted from their little bonding a while ago.

"are you okay?" seonghwa asks as he watches yeosang fidget in his spot a bit.

they had decided to sleep together because why not, and plus, yeosang could barely even walk no longer than 2 seconds. 

"yeah i am, i just... i need to tell hongjoong to pack me a back up bottle of suppressants" the blonde confesses. he was still out of breath and he still couldn't believe that he had mind blowing sex with seonghwa.

the older chuckles, pulling him closer. "why need suppressants when i'm here?" he teases. "well, what if you're at work? what am i gonna go? hump the bed?" yeosang retorts, the reply taking seonghwa aback.

usually, the blonde is a bit more tame with his words and is also easily embarrassed.

"well i'm a call away, you know." he replies. "whatever. i'll probably just take a pill and wait for you to come home." the blonde says, chuckling.

the two share a comfortable silence before seonghwa finally speaks up. "hey kitten?" yeosang hums.

"you know, this is probably the worst time to say this, after a few months that we've been together ever since we took you in, i've been contemplating...will.." he starts off.

"will you be my boyfriend?" 

yeosang grows quiet, eats perking upright. "n-no need to answer if you aren't ready-" before he could even finish his sentence, yeosang had pounced on him, straddling the older.

"are you kidding me? of course, i would be your boyfriend! that's what i've always wanted," he says the last part quietly, looking at him with soft eyes. "took you long enough," yeosang teases, hands on both sides of the older's head.

"well, you're boyfriend is an idiot so," seonghwa teases. the two share a laugh. "shut up," yeosang says before pulling him in for a kiss.

just like the first time they kissed, its started off as a more innocent and soft kiss. they pull apart, looking each other in the eye.

"i love you," seonghwa smiles, whispering those words against the boy's lips. yeosang couldn't help but melt in his arms. 

"i l-love you too."

he replies, feeling himself become giddy inside. "let's go to sleep now, hm?" seonghwa suggests, shifting in his spot. yeosang moves back to lay down next to him. the taller wraps his arm around the blonde boy's waist, pulling him closer. 

he pecks him on the forehead, earning a small giggle from the younger.

"good night, yeosang. have beautiful dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves! what do you think of the smut chap? there's a bonus chapter next to stay tuned for that! thanks for reading!


	7. content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all he ever wanted: to love and to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short chapter just to end this series. pretty cute stuff ;)))

yeosang was first to wake up, pain immediately shooting through his whole body, most specifically, his lower region.

"what happened last night?" it was painful to open his eyes due to the bright light coming through the window. he let out a small yawn before looking up to view someone's chin.

yeosang slowly looked down till my eyes met someone's bare chest. "holy shit," he cursed, bringing a hand up to touch the skin.

"what happened last night?" he had no memory of last nights events except for the part where him and seonghwa were talking a bit last night, but it was still to foggy for him to remember.

he grew confused, prying myself out of the man's hold.

sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned around to see who the mystery man was. "master?" he spoke in disbelief. not going to lie, he looked heavenly even when he was asleep. 

the older stirred in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open. "h-hey," yeosang spoke. a small smile forms on seonghwa's face. "good morning, kitten." he brings his hand up to lean his head on it. oh my god, is it just me or is his morning voice really hot? yeosang thinks.

"you okay? you don't feel groggy?" he asks the blonde. said boy shook his head in response, feeling some sort of pain on his neck and chest. 

he looked down into his shirt to see a bunch of purple marks on his chest. he had also realized that he was only in undergarments with a tshirt over him.

looking over at seonghwa who was busy checking his phone, he also had the same marks, but were mostly around his neck. "w-what happened?" yeosang asked, feeling his face burn in embarrassment.

did we perhaps do something? he thought.

"oh, you don't remember?" he frowns. "you were in heat and i helped you," yeosang nodded, clearly remembering that situation despite his mind being fuzzy at the time. "i remember feeling really hot," he said, rubbing his thighs that began to hurt.

something then hit him.

"wait. you asked me out last night right?" yeosang asks, sitting up with his legs positioned like a 'w'. "does that mean we're officially together?" the boy asks innocently, ears perky.

seonghwa only chuckles, nodding. with no hesitation, yeosang pounces on the older, showering him with small, feathery kisses. 

"you're so cute, gosh." seonghwa sighs, his heart not being able to handle the hybrid's cuteness. "only for my master," he smiles.

"you know what, you don't have to call me master," the older says. yeosang tilts his head in confusion. "but why? i like calling you master," he pouts. "how about...you call me by my name?" seonghwa says with a teasing grin.

yeosang's tail stands high, the tip of the tail slightly wagging. "seonghwa," he innocently smiles. "again,"

"seonghwa," the older immediately rolls the boy over, hovering ontop of him and peppering him with kisses.

"i love you," smiles the blonde boy. "i love you too," seonghwa proudly replies.

a knock then comes to their door.

"y'all coming down for breakfast?" san asks, his voice heard on the other side of the door. the two share a look, pulling apart from each other. "yeah, coming!" seonghwa responds, standing up.

"should we tell them?" yeosang asks, slipping on a random pair of shorts which he presumed was his. "if you want to," seonghwa shrugs, pulling on a shirt and some sweatpants.

"we should. i mean, look at our necks, they're gonna find out anyway." yeosang chuckles, ruffling his hair. "you were crazy last night," seonghwa teased. "well, you're gonna have to put up with this every month." yeosang winks, stepping out of the door.

seonghwa looks around his room, sighing at the mess. "i gotta clean," he groans before following yeosang out.

they're greeted by the 5 other guys who were busy with shoving food down their faces. 

"come sit down- holy shit, what happened to you two?" wooyoung almost chokes on his food at the sight of the two. "long story," yeosang says, ears twitching as he sits down. his lower region definitely was still hurting.

wooyoung leans over to him, a curious look on his face. "did y'all...?" he begins.

yeosang sighs. "i was in heat last night and ran out of suppressants. luckily, i broke out when we got home and seonghwa was there to help me," he whispers to him.

the black haired latter's eyes widen. "you ran out of suppressants? you went through them that fast?" he whispered yelled. with a heavy sigh, yeosang nods, taking the plate of food seonghwa hands him, saying a small thanks.

"so, spill the tea. why are y'all bruised up and why is yeosang limping?" hongjoong gets straight to the point, curiosity hurting him. "uhh.." wooyoung glances at the two.

seonghwa and yeosang share a knowing look.

"we're dating," the older says, looking at all of them. "oh, took you long enough!" san exclaims. "what about those huge hickeys?" yunho takes a sip of his water.

"i was i-in heat last night, ran out of suppressants and we did the deed," yeosang flushes at his own words. "oh wow. you blew through them that fast? i'll get you another one on monday, for now, seonghwa's right there." he teases.

seonghwa rolls his eyes, finishing his food. "you all are crazy." he chuckles. "where did you two head off yesterday?" mingi asks wooyoung and san. "visited his place," wooyoung replies bluntly.

"speaking of, did y'all see the bags of food in the fridge, auntie gave that to me," the older says. "oh did you pass by her last night?" yeosang nods. "i even got to meet her," the blonde shyly smiles.

wooyoung tilts his head his confusion. "i'll bring you to her later," san reassures the boy who only nods, still confused.

the rest of the day, they all cuddled on the couch while yunho was cuddling with his pillows. jongho came home around the afternoon and asked seongsang the same question everyone had asked this morning.

the rest answered him, earning a small "finally." in response before he went back to his own room.

"still can't believe you're my boyfriend now," yeosang fondly says, snuggling into the latter's warm hold. "well you gotta get used to it," seonghwa chuckles, kissing his cheeks. "gladly,"

this was all yeosang wanted. for someone to love him, and his wish had finally come true.

— BONUS!

the previous night, mingi, hongjoong and yunho came home around quarter to midnight, extremely exhausted from work.

"how can you two handle the smell of those animals? i had to walk out of there 7 times!" mingi exclaimed, grabbing himself a glass of water. "you get used to it, honestly." hongjoong proudly says.

"i could never-" the blonde's sentence gets cut off by a loud moan. all their ears twitch at the sound. 

the three share a look. "that doesn't sound like san or wooyoung's voice, nor seonghwa...so that means... yeosang?" yunho assumes, growing quiet to listen for more 'sounds'.

"h-harder master...!" the three flush at the lewd words.

"is yeosang..?" mingi trails off. "in heat? possibly...?" yunho doesn't even know if his words are correct. "but he couldn't be able to blast through that whole bottle. right?" hongjoong asks himself.

"okay, let's pretend that we didn't know what happened tonight to save them the embarrassment." the blueberry concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my g o d it's finally finished! i uploaded this later than my deadline but i'm pretty satisfied with this ending. hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
